User talk:Monkeypolice188
Monkeypolice188 will be active on: Weekdays 15:00pm - 22:00pm, Weekends 9:00am - 22:00pm. (UTC Times) ' Welcome to my Talk Page! 'Please give me at least 10 hours to respond to your message, if no response is given within 10 hours, you may contact another member of staff. And please remember to start a new section, and sign off with the four tildes or press the signature button. NOTE: All questions will be answered on this talk page, so please keep checking wiki history for replies. ' 'RULES: 1) Harassing or offensive comments will be removed 2) Off topic will also be removed, and not replied 3) Please make a title, preferably one that summarizes your question or description. ---- Map locations GTAV and Online We do not need to add Online to every map/location page. The entire map is re-used in Online. smurfy (coms) 20:32, February 9, 2015 (UTC) : ah right, i was debating myself whether i should do it on everything, i'll finish off the districts and just do vehicles from then on. (talk) | ( ) 21:21, February 9, 2015 (UTC) The Paleto Score The suits were the inspiration, as opposed to the location. However, the idea of a a similar shootout in Downtown Vinewood would be very cool. That was a good idea. I'd enjoy that as a mission. Leo68 (talk) 03:58, February 10, 2015 (UTC) : Yes, what does look rather exciting is the first scene in the GTA Online Heists trailer, where the NOOSE officers are stepping out of the rear of a Police Riot, i can imagine that will be the most basic, but effective robbery. I can't wait to ambush the Aircraft Carrier either! (talk) | ( ) 16:00, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Vehicles 2.0 Yeah, good work so far. The existing table inherited the layout from previous games where the class was player-defined. GTA V is the first game Rockstar have "imposed" their idea of vehicle class on us and even though some are blatantly incorrect, I agree that's what our table should show. smurfy (coms) 20:56, February 10, 2015 (UTC) : All my interior shots on the vehicle features page should have the HUD showing in the bottom right corner so you should be able to confirm every class entry from them without needing to go in-game to double-check them all. smurfy (coms) 20:59, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::: No, you shouldn't have combined the sports/sports classics (aside from the fact that sports is the biggest class). Just make the table 3 columns wide instead of 5. Then it will have 7 rows (21 classes in total). smurfy (coms) 21:06, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::: 1. "Changed since last appearance" indicators. - I agree, unnecessary. Get rid of them. We haven't used them on any previous "Vehicles in GTA xyz" table. ::::: 2. List them by the class Rockstar have allocated to them. Police Maverick in Emergency etc. Otherwise all Emergency vehicles would need to be listed twice, not just the helicopter. ::::: Cheers smurfy (coms) 19:59, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: I voted over an hour ago. :) smurfy (coms) 21:10, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Roosevelt Yeah, as I said to Sean, all Sovereigns he found has tinted windows and all Roosevelts I've found lacks a trunk, I didn't find any Rat-Loader in the PS4 version either, have you find any of them? (talk/ /blog) 16:05, February 12, 2015 (UTC) : Some vehicles came out glitched to the enhanced version, but Rockstar may patch this in recent updates. (talk/ /blog) 16:11, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :: I liked how the Kalahari, the Bifta, the Sove, the Roosevelt spawns in the traffic, but I think that the Huntley spawns too much, I mean, in almost every street we can find one, which is unusual for such a rare car like a Bentley. (talk/ /blog) 16:17, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::: It's somewhat good to find cars like the Bullet and the Infernus, but I liked the traffic spawn system in GTA IV more, where the Infernus used to be the rarest car :P (talk/ /blog) 16:37, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::: GTA IV Traffic density is fine on PC - there is a slider where you can change it for 1% to 100%. At 100% it can be nearly gridlock. smurfy (coms) 20:24, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Buffalo/Buffalo S You were right to bring it up. I didn't even know it had been split but when it last had it's own page it was merged. Andre and Sean won't agree, and me and Smashbro won't which means it needs to go to a third party staff member, and Tom seems the best choice because he has a higher position and isn't involved. Leo68 (talk) 18:51, February 13, 2015 (UTC) RE:GTA V vehicles I don't know. I still haven't figured out a way to get the performance information from game files. It might take a long time before I'll start adding info (unless someone beats me to it). 20:05, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Social Club Yeah, I use the same account for both PS3 and PS4, you can add me if you want :P (talk/ /blog) 18:13, February 14, 2015 (UTC) : Sure :) (talk/ /blog) 19:04, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Gambling Hey, I'm actively working on the Gambling page, and as you play GTA Online more frequently, i'd ask you to write something on that page about gambling in GTA Online, I don't remember correctly if gambling is possible there because when we play a race against other players, all of them gets money. (talk/ /blog) 19:04, February 14, 2015 (UTC) : Done! :) (talk) | ( ) 19:11, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :: Thanks :) (talk/ /blog) 19:12, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Dukes SA Exempt plate Dukes, Police Buffalo, Premier Look at their plates. (The red text above the licence number). smurfy (coms) 23:03, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Images howto #1. That was for staff to suggest improvements #2. Sandboxes are visible to everyone, logged in or not. There is no-where on the wiki that is "private" so no images should be exempt from licence requirements. What has to be taken into account on a sandbox is that licences may not be added immediately upon upload, but if they are not there within 24 hours, then they should be considered in breach. Cheers smurfy (coms) 20:45, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Firetruck thanks for better wording it for meTevanoRCMP (talk) 13:53, February 16, 2015 (UTC) : No problem, the issue was the statement wasn't really getting at anything, it was just pointing it out, so i fixed it for you :) (talk) | ( ) 13:54, February 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: I was hoping to first leave a delete reason on the page in case anyone wanted to know. It was to avoid any misunderstanding. Any who, I'll go and delete it. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 14:01, February 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: Delete Image The user who uploaded the picture seems to be only using it on their profile. In which case, I do not think it is necessary to delete the picture. As long as it isn't put on any public article, then it might be okay. I'll make sure to keep an eye on any other image the user makes. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 14:10, February 16, 2015 (UTC) I just placed the correct licensing on it. And since you already warned him, I'll leave it like that. Hopefully, the user will understand the problem. Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 14:15, February 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: I must be missing a house party or sports game xD. It's so dead here! I've never seen the wiki like this yet! ( ) 18:14, February 16, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Vehicle Top Speeds Yeah, when I was testing the Peyote on a perfect straight, I saw the top speed with the completely stock Peyote as 90 MPH (but actually 85 due to the speedometer,) and I saw it as 95 MPH (but actually 90 due to the speedometer) on the same straight with the fully modded Peyote with Lowrider wheels. -- Daft Tiger X